objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SquashyGraperBFDI
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object World War Camp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 15:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 15:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! I'm in chat when you leave! so, I decided to tell you here, to you can chat with me! finnally I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! bonjour? désolé, de ne pas répondre dans le chat, je suis en train de faire la prédiction AI (avec Scratch), aussi, vous CaZn discuter avec moi, maintenant je suis teh meilleur ventilateur et pas vous! ^ ^ mais si vous voulez devenir teh 2e fan de cela, demandez-moi! note: if you read this message after the 14 feb. , just know I'm sorry and I'm in the chat like this: Mon. 6:30PM-8:30PM Tue. 6:00PM-8:30PM Wed. 4:00PM-8:30PM Thu. 6:00PM-8:30PM Fri. 6:30PM-9:00PM Sat. 4:00PM-9:00PM Sun. 4:00PM-8:30PM Note: that's can be not respected some days... Wikia actually and currently hates me! You'll never know how much I refresh this page to success to send you this message. anyway, Wikia doesn't works for me, AND I WANT TO CHAT WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! so, https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjt4a3gk543rb83g8tcm5v8?authuser=0&eid=115060538111453433197 for an hangout I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! 17:24, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wikia hates me! You'll never know how much I refresh this page to success to send you this message. anyway, Wikia doesn't works for me, AND I WANT TO CHAT WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! so, https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjt4a3gk543rb83g8tcm5v8?authuser=0&eid=115060538111453433197 for an hangout I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! 17:26, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wikia hates me! You'll never know how much I refresh this page to success to send you this message. anyway, Wikia doesn't works for me, AND I WANT TO CHAT WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! so, https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjt4a3gk543rb83g8tcm5v8?authuser=0&eid=115060538111453433197 for an hangout I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! 17:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that! The results of my camp will actually come out when I finish it! I'm working at my own pace! Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 20:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) pour vous, denis I find another way to make the gif I use another gif creator to make the gif, that's make his bad quality BUT it's finally done anyway: https://imgflip.com/gif/7c2ag Yeuford (talk) 18:17, July 14, 2014 (UTC)the bodies are done for u! Hi! Hello! I know you before since November 2017. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 23:08, November 18, 2017 (UTC)